


Minus Tempo

by cheshire_kingdom



Series: With me here, you don’t have to be invincible [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, desperately wants kisses, needy Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kingdom/pseuds/cheshire_kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is slow on the uptake, but it's his job as Karasuno's spiker and ace to find the right approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus Tempo

 

It’s their first year in high school and only their first week since becoming boyfriends. During a brief break on the side of the court, Hinata takes a swig from his water bottle. Eyes closed, he barely startles at the brief tug he feels on the back of his shirt.

 

Hinata opens his eyes and cranes his neck backwards and up. Yup. It’s Kageyama again. Just standing silently behind him for like the 4th instance that day, his boyfriend is determinedly NOT looking at him and is still doing absolutely nothing useful. There’s a slight pink dusting his cheeks and a normal furrowing of the brows, but other than that, Kageyama is not giving him any signals as to what he wants. Guuuhh.

 

“What,” says Hinata, “do you want.”

 

“…N-Nothing.”

 

“Did I do something wrong again?”

 

“N-No!”

 

“Then, do you want some of my water?”

 

“…No.”

 

“What then?”

 

“…Nothing…dumbass.”

 

Indignant, Hinata stammers, “D-don’t call your boyfriend that! And it’s not nothing! I can tell you’re thinking and stuff…[was that the slightest scrunching of Kageyama’s eyes?]…but if you don’t say it out loud, I don’t know what you’re thinking!”

 

Kageyama's arms dangle at both sides, volleyball-less, and Hinata is tempted to take them in his own two hands and windmill them or something until he gets a response.

 

Was Kageyama scared of their opponents or something? Hinata tries not to do it, but he knows he ducks behind his teammates when he’s…. intimidated. But only sometimes. Besides, only the Great King scared Kageyama in that way.

 

Hinata squints up at him, and after a few seconds, heaves a big sigh and turns his gaze back to the volleyball court. He’s not going to snap his neck, while literally bending over backwards, waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

 

Kageyama will just tell him when he’s ready.

 

\------

It’s their second year in high school and they’re both focused on actually _winning_ Nationals this time around.

 

“Ok, take 10 minutes!” Ennoshita calls out. “Be ready to work on those digs after this break!”

 

Hinata steps out the gym door for some fresh air, chugging the blessedly cool water as he goes. He’s standing, just looking musingly across the courtyard to the school field and teams practicing there, when he sees a familiar shadow come across his vision from behind.

 

Smiling, Hinata tilts his head up slightly as Kageyama does his part, bending down to a more respectable height so the two can share a quick kiss on both cheeks, then the lips, as they have so many times before. Kageyama always seems to end up flushed and somewhat breathless after. For Hinata however, this greeting has basically become second nature.

 

Still oh so cute, Hinata thinks, before he relaxes, leaning slightly backwards into Kageyama, who grasps him by both shoulders to avoid tipping over. Hesitantly, Kageyama’s sweaty arms come around Hinata to rest on his shoulders. Their thoughts turn towards the upcoming spring tournament.

 

 

\------

It’s their third year in high school and Kageyama and Hinata are co-captains.

 

Kageyama has definitely mellowed out since his middle school years, but there are days where even Hinata’s patience is tested by the rambunctious first years. He’s sure he was never _that_ bad.

 

Hinata sighs. Well, they hadn’t knocked anyone’s toupee off yet, so there was that.

 

He sees Kageyama stewing on the bench, and if his thunderous expression is any clue, he looks like he’s about to pull a seriously terrifying “Daichi" impression.

 

“Uwaahhhh what a scary face Tobio-kun~” Hinata teases, coming to stand behind him and draping one arm across Kageyama’s stiff shoulders. “You’ll frighten the first years out of the gym!”

 

“This is the face I was born with…dumba-!” Kageyama turns to glare up at him, and Hinata chooses this moment to exploit this height advantage, grabbing his boyfriend by both cheeks and smothering those lips mid-outburst in (what he hopes is) a passionate, long, and sensuous kiss. A beat passes and Kageyama meets his kiss just as urgently and with as much fire, retort forgotten.

 

Several somebodies whistle in the background.

 

It is Hinata who finally and regretfully ends the kiss, releasing his boyfriend back onto the bench. In fact, Kageyama seems all but ready to fall off it, looking thoroughly debauched, normally tidy black hair screwed up every which way, face flushed with a red so bright as to challenge Hinata’s hair. But with eyes still wild and pleading and fixed on Hinata, for all the world looking as if he wants to chase after even more kisses.

 

Hinata smirks as Kageyama struggles to regain his bearings, and then smirks some more as Kageyama finally finds his tongue, spluttering.

 

“Y-You—what—that—you—kissed—can’t—”

 

Hinata thinks his boyfriend is crashing.

 

“You—what—the hell—shut me up w-with—YOU—“

 

Although his mouth may not have yet caught up to his mind, Kageyama finally regains function of his legs, scrambling off the bench and to his feet. Hinata thinks _uh oh_ and takes off, cackling, across the gym.

 

Karasuno’s team — first, second, and third years alike— watches as their spiker ducks and weaves around the volleyballs on the floor, using both arms to protect his head and fend off their setter’s now very passionately grabby hands.

 

Couch Ukai sighs, and sighs some more, thinking this is not how he imagined the approach, way back in first year.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did not mean to write three of these things. Also, sorry, I know zero about volleyball terms but am exploiting them to ship kagehina. Maybe their first year together is tempo 3 and the second yr is tempo 2? hmmm


End file.
